Todo por un sueño
by TodomiLupin
Summary: Se dice que no puedes dejar a algunas personas solas sin que hagan algo indebido, pero que podemos esperar de King durmiendo una siesta cuando todos han salido por la mañana.


Hacia un buen día afuera, así que todos decidieron salir a algún lugar, los cuales comentaron, pero king no presto atención a los detalles, el solo se quedaría a dormir todo el día en el Boar's Hat.

Después de despedirse con algunas bromas por parte de Ban y Meliodas todos se retiraron a sus asuntos, mientras King volando en su Chastiefol se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama. Sin embargo al cerrar sus ojos lo primero que vislumbró fue la figura de Ban e inmediatamente se levanto, se relajó un poco más e intento dormir nuevamente, lo cual, para su fortuna, logro.

Miro alrededor, reconoció la habitación del boar's hat en la que siempre dormía y se acerco a la ventana, observó el jardín con diferentes tipos de flores y colores, juraba que podía degustar aquel olor dulce que desprendían.

En un momento siente que alguien lo rodea con los brazos la cintura, voltea y se encuentra con Ban, el cual recarga su mentón sobre la cabeza de king.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿No habías salido? —pregunto el rey hada alejándose un poco.

— ¿A que te refieres? Solo baje a hacer de comer, no puedo subir a despertar a mi novio —sonrió coqueto el albino.

Lo único que retumbaba en la cabeza de King era la palabra "novio", tan solo esa palabra lo desestabilizó.

Ban al ver que king se quedó callado se preocupo.

— Hey, enano ¿Estas bien? — cuestiona y se acerca en demasía al rostro del contrario.

— Ah! S-si —al notar el acercamiento en exceso se sonrojó y se intento alejar, pero el inmortal se lo impidió aún sujetándolo de la cintura.

— keh~ hoy estas más raro de lo normal —dijo mientras su boca se curveaba formando una de sus típicas sonrisas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Raro? Entonces, ¿Cómo actuó normalmente? —el rey hada le dirigió una mirada llena de curiosidad.

— Normalmente me abrazarías y pedirías que te trajera el desayuno porque no quieres bajar. Supondré que hoy te levantaste con ganas de no molestarme.

King al notar a Ban distraído se le ocurrió jugarle una broma.

Lo abrazó y escondió su rostro en el cuello del inmortal, mientras frotaba su nariz levemente y dejaba algunos suaves besos.

— Oe, no hagas eso —pero king no paró, al contrario, hizo que aumentaran sus caricias, las cuales hacían provocar a Ban. —. No me haré responsable de lo que pase desp...

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que King había subido un poco más susurrándole al oído un suave y provocativo "Ah~" logrando que el autocontrola de Ban se fuera al carajo.

Rápidamente, el inmortal, separó levemente al hada de él y lo besó de forma demandante, si bien el hada solo esta jugando, para él no era un juego.

Los pies de Ban se dirigieron automáticamente hacia la cama, dejando a king sobre esta sin dejar de besarse, quedando el albino encima del castaño.

Ban mantenía el control del beso, el cuál a cada momento se volvía más intenso haciendo sucumbir al castaño.

Con ambas manos, el albino, comenzó a desvestir al de menor estatura, rompiendo el beso al momento de quitarle la camisa e inmediatamente después comenzar a deleitarse con su cuerpo dejando besos, mordidas y chupetones en su cuello y torso, mientras que con sus manos masajeaba y pellizcaba sus pezones.

Harlequin solo podía suspirar, jadear e intentar no soltar gemidos fuertes mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar.

Ban al sentir la excitación en el cuerpo de King, la cual notaba debido al bulto en su pantalón, empezó a frotarla con una rodilla.

— enano~, king~ —llamaba Ban para que el castaño lo viera, lo que él había logrado. —. King...

Despertó de golpe dándose cuenta de que se encontraba recostado, en posición fetal, abrazando a Chastiefol mientras se frotaba en el mismo. Tenia una erección y al sentir el contacto de la tela sobre su miembro hizo que soltara un gemido ahogado.

— King~ —escucho a alguien llamarlo y volteó algo desorientado a descubrir de quien se trataba.

Cuando pudo enfocar bien su vista, vislumbro una cabellera blanca inconfundible, se trataba de Ban.

Se levanto rápidamente quedando sentado en la cama y abrazó a Chastiefol para cubrirse.

— ¿Desde cuando estas aquí?¿No se supone que habías salido a algún lado?— preguntó avergonzado, esperando que acabara de entrar a la habitación y no haya escuchado nada.

— Desde que empezaste a hacer ruidos extraños y a decir mi nombre —respondió con simpleza el albino, haciendo sonrojaramos al menor. —.Puedo continuar con lo que estaba haciendo en tu sueño keh~

Ban se acercaba peligrosamente a donde king se encontraba haciéndolo retroceder levemente ya que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos ser atendido.

"Hoy sera un largo día" pensó king mientras era degustado por el mayor,"Y todo por un sueño".


End file.
